Project Summary Summary: The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorter Core Facility, is equipped with a BD LSR II and a BD FACSAria III flow cytometer, which provide the investigators high speed, high resolution, high purity and viability of cell sorting to fit the application of our COBRE investigators. This core facilitates end users on their research involving the study of infectious disease. The overall goal of Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorter Core Facility is to provide various levels of support on comprehensive flow cytometric analysis and sorting, to ensure the success of the Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in the Host-Pathogen Interactions and of our COBRE junior investigators. The establishment of this core will also foster collaboration and innovation among investigators and members of the academic research community in North Dakota. This core will also educate our undergraduate students and graduate students with the application and the current advances in flow cytometry and cell sorter technology by workshop, lectures and lab-based courses. According to the primary goal of ensuring the success of the Center of Biomedical Research Excellence in the Host-Pathogen Interactions and of our COBRE junior investigators, establishment of the Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorter Core is therefore essential to meet the current and future needs of UND and neighboring institutions, and will be of great importance for the overall success of this grant. Therefore, The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Core is planned as a permanent research core in the UND SMHS that we will establish, grow, and transit to independent core over a 15-year period of COBRE support. The major roles of this Flow Cytometry and cell sorting Core Facility are: Role 1: To provide our COBRE and other biomedical investigators with various levels of support on comprehensive flow cytometric analysis and sorting including instrumentation, technical support and consultation. Role 2: To educate faculty, staff, especially graduate students about the application and the current advances in flow cytometry and cell sorter technology.